memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:TNG S1 Blu-Ray images (COMPLETED)
Episodes needing updates Updating existing SD images Hi folks! I have my copy of the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray set, and I've started replacing episode images. TrekCore is starting to post their screencap collection online starting at the beginning of the season; I'm assuming that most people don't have a copy yet, so I'm working backwards from the end of the season so that there's not a lot of effort being duplicated as TrekCore posts more episode collections. I've got and done so far. As for the bonus features, I've got all the series production staff and actors (I think) from the bonus features, but I didn't get any of the people from the CBS Digital team yet. - Aatrek (talk) 12:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent work so far! :-) --Jörg (talk) 12:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed, most excellent work, but a note of caution, sometimes the original imagery is needed as they make a point in the accompanying text. Examples are the warp sequence collage you uploaded some time ago. I had to re-upload the original as it was paramount to the text. But aside from that...cool!--Sennim (talk) 13:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about that one. I'm definitely paying more attention to model-work and graphics shots and using that "original/remastered" template for comparisons where needed. - Aatrek (talk) 13:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::No harm, no foul:) Keep up the good work!--Sennim (talk) 14:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, good work ! Thanks. Could you have a look at the character images? It would be great if you when you're uploading new images of characters which replace the previous ones could choose nearly identical ones. Many times the format of an article looks odd when we have a new image of a person from the head to the feet instead of from the head to the chest/hip. This one for example. But keep up the good work. :) Tom (talk) 17:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and btw: How do you get screenshots from the Blu-ray? Which program do you use? Tom (talk) 17:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, it's not as simple as just capping from the disc directly, like with regular DVDs - I emailed the guy over at TrekCore and he send me a nice rundown about software drivers, video encoders, and software needed to rip the Blu-rays to an MKV file BEFORE you can cap them. It's kind of a pain, but I spent the other night ripping the discs to my hard drive so I can cap them one at a time. The MKVs are uncompressed rips, so each episode is like 12GB! - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 17:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Track down a progam called MakeMKV, it's a really easy way to pull the images right from the Blu-ray discs to your PC. http://www.makemkv.com - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 14:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Completed. Bring on season two! - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 18:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Content Changes vs. Image Upgrades Perhaps this should better be a thread of its own, but is anyone else worried about how to handle these kinds of changes? It seems like even TOS-R isn't a good precedent for that. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :The TOS-R precedent should only be used when the "context" changes but not the "content", as in a different model is used for a ship but it remains the same ship, as opposed to it being a different ship. In this case, we have outright different names, so both lists are canon, and we should have corresponding screen shots for both. A bg note just needs to be added about the change on the relevant pages. - 21:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC)